


Ouihaw Week 2020

by KoreFanFic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ashe gets drunk, Ashe is bitter, B.O.B is a good friend, B.O.B is a good mech, B.O.B is mute, Cemetery, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Implied Death, Ouihaw, Ouihaw Week, Ouihaw week 2020, Widows trauma, ashe is a dork, mentions of Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreFanFic/pseuds/KoreFanFic
Summary: Ouihaw week 2020These are my entries for Ouihaw Week 2020! I hope you enjoy them! Also I will be back to writing things other than Ship Weeks real soon I swear! Life crisis is taming itself down! The Cowgirl and the Princess will be updated soon I promise! (Among my other fics)
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Roses

Ashe pulled her coat tighter around herself and repressed a shiver. She refused to admit the cold was having any effect on her and she wasn’t about to be bested by the weather. Amélie seemed to not have noticed the biting chill that had filled the empty cemetery around them. Ashe wasn’t surprised in the slightest though, Amélie had never been one to notice any change in temperature. A fact that caused a hollow pain in Ashe’s chest whenever she thought about it. Amélie had been tight lipped on what Talon had done to her to make her the way that she was and Ashe tried not to push the topic and now was definitely not the time to bring it up anyway.

The both of them stood before the simple gravestone in complete silence, the only sound coming from the rain peppering off the top of the large grey umblrella Amélie was holding, shielding both of them from the downpour. Ashe ignored the strange nag in the back of her throat that wanted to take the umbrella from her, but she knew better than to try and do things for her when she was in this kind of mood. If Ashe had so much as tried to take the umbrella from her cold blue hands, she’d probably find herself missing a finger or two. That was if she was lucky. 

Amélie sighed next to Ashe, closing her yellow eyes briefly before she bent down, taking the umbrella with her and leaving Ashe to be hit with the rain, tiny droplets hammering off the brim of her hat. She placed the small bouquet of red roses down on the wet grass at her feet. Ashe watched as Amélie hestitated to stand back up, her shoulders noticably heaving from under her black trenchcoat. She waited until Amélie had stood back up and taken a step back to rejoin Ashe before she spoke. 

“Why'd you leave him roses?” Ashe asked quietly, careful not to speak too harshly, something she was guilty of doing far too often.

Amélie didn’t look over as she stared somberly at the gravestone, her eyes fixed on the date etched into the rock.

“I didn’t use to. This is the first time. I normally bring him lilies,” She explained softly. Her eyes darted from the date to the person's name. 

“Oh? Then why the change?” Ashe queried. 

“We had an agreement. That if anything ever happened to him, that I would promise to move on. That I would let myself be happy again and that I would find a way to let him know that I had kept my promise,” Amélie tilted her head to the side slightly as she spoke, her eyes glazing over as she got lost in her own thoughts.

“And this is you letting him know?” Ashe pushed, resisting the urge to reach out and hold Amélie’s hand, but it felt wrong somehow. Like she was rubbing his nose in it and for some reason she didn’t feel like doing that. Not to a dead man anyway.

“Oui. This is my way of letting him know that I did as he asked. I know it sounds silly,” Amélie straightened her shoulders and took in a deep breath through her nose before she turned to face Ashe, giving her a weak, tight lipped smile that caused a shot of pain to go through Ashe’s chest. 

“Yer not silly, sweetheart. You’re keeping your promise. It’s honourable,” Ashe nodded, before turning her attention back to the gravestone. 

She didn’t like graves. They gave her the chills, and not just because it always seemed to be bloody raining when she did visit them, but the idea of having someone just lying there, stuck in a box just a short distance below your feet made her shiver no matter the weather. It was enough to put her off visiting most of the dead people she knew, and that was a lot now. But she’d made an exception for Amélie, because of course she did. She’d snap her own spine for the woman standing next to her if she asked.

“You really think so don’t you?” Amélie asked, her blue fingers wrapped tightly around the umbrella handle. 

  
“Yeah. I do. I respect people who keep their promises,” Ashe confessed. “Not everyone does,” She added bitterly and suddenly she was hit with the overwhelming need for a shot of whiskey to wash the nasty taste from her mouth. 

“I didn’t keep all of them,” Amélie said in almost a whisper. 

“Not every promise is possible to keep,” Ashe admitted, looking down at the grave once more. She knew that more than most. “Ya ever gonna to tell me what happened to ‘im?”

It was a risky question, but it was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She froze, held her breath while she waited on a reply. In the past, asking about him had resulted in various kinds of responses from Amélie. Jumping from quiet deflection, to outright rage. She had once screamed at Ashe until she’d cried and then promptly broke into a stream of apoligies when she’d realised she had been yelling. But not once had she ever answered the question.

So Ashe waited, bracing herself for either the deflection or the screaming.

  
“One day. When I don’t think you’ll run for the hills after I tell you,” Amélie said earnestly. 

Ashe cocked her head to the side, sending a thin stream of rainwater pouring off of her large black cowboy hat.

“If you think you can tell me anythin’ that’d make me run away from you, you haven’t been payin’ attention honey,” Ashe grinned back at her, adding a cheeky wink that brought a small laugh from Amélie’s throat. 

“Well, when I’m ready to say it out loud then,” Amélie smiled, a more sincere smile and stepped closer to Ashe, curling herself into the warmth of her favourite criminal. Ashe wrapped an arm around her, pulled her in close and they both turned, heading towards the large iron gates at the end of the cemetery. 

“So… If you leave roses to let him know you’re happy… What are you going to leave if you stop being happy?” Ashe raised a teasing eyebrow at her.

“Your head,” Amélie responded without missing a beat, peeking over at Ashe from the corner of her eye. 

Ashe screwed up her lips in thought for a moment before she let out a high pitched laugh. 

“Ya know what? I’ll allow it.”


	2. Bitter Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe washes down her feelings with a bottle of whiskey while B.O.B watches in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, turns out this was harder for me to write than planned as all it did was hurt me haha (might have projected a little sue me) Let me know if you liked it. This prompt takes place directly after The Princess and the Cowgirl so SPOILERS but we all knew how that fic was going to end anyway so ... yeah.

Ashe scowled venomously at the newspaper headline, the thick black letters mocking her. A picture of two people, both smiling happily, wrapped up in each other's arms on the stairs of a large church nestled underneath the offensive words. She growled, deep in her throat as she forced herself to read the first line of the article. 

_ Hundreds of people gathered yesterday to celebrate the beautiful wedding of- _

Ashe’s top lip hitched as she tore her narrowed red eyes away from the words. She couldn’t read anymore. She ripped the paper in half, the sound of shredding paper bouncing around the inside of her skull. She continued to tear and rip at the newspaper until it was little more than cheap confetti. Ashe threw herself back in her chair and slammed her boots onto the stained bar table in front of her, grabbing her bottle of whiskey and bringing it to her lips so fast she felt the lip of the bottle thud painfully against her teeth. But she didn’t care. 

She took the longest swig of whiskey she’d taken in a long time, crossing her boots at the ankles as she sat silently seething, surrounded by the tiny pieces of pathetic self made confetti. 

Ashe knew she was being pathetic. She had no right to be this upset. After all, she had been the one who had left. Repeatedly. What they had together had never been anything more than a convenient distraction whenever she was in town. For both of them. 

Or at least, that was what she had told herself to try and get herself passed the pain in her chest. It was a strange pain. Not like the pain she’d felt when she realised her parents didn’t love her, not like the one she’d felt when Mcree had betrayed her. This was in a league of its own. It hollowed out her chest, echoed through her ribs and her gut. Everytime she inhaled she felt like her whole body was about to whistle from the action, like there was nothing inside of her anymore, like someone had pickpocketed all her bones and organs while she hadn’t been looking. She hated it, wanted nothing more for it to go away. It made her feel weak, pathetic, defenceless. She would gladly take a bullet to the brain right now than be forced to deal with this. 

The door behind Ashe swung open, but she didn’t turn to see who it was, which was out of character for Ashe. Normally she would be on high alert at all times, constantly watching her own back in case she was snuck up on by a Fed or rival bandit. Not today. Today she didn’t care. If someone had been stupid enough to try ambush her today, well then they were in for a treat. An easy win. She didn’t feel much like defending herself today. Let them do her a favour. 

The familiar sound of heavy metal thudding off the wooden floors told her it was neither a Fed or a bandit behind her. It was B.O.B, her ever faithful Big Omnic Bodyguard. The only one in the entire world who would never leave her. 

The huge mech crossed the empty hideout and silently stood at his boss’s side, his large metal hands placed behind his back. Ashe didn’t look up, instead choosing to glare at the toes of her boots.

“Don’t give me that look, B.O.B. I’m fine,” she muttered, taking another drink of whiskey. 

_ Silence. _

“I said I’m fine. I don’t care. She’s happy. He’s happy. Everyone’s happy,” She rolled her eyes, shifting in her chair to pull a packet of cigarettes from her back pocket. She shoved a cigarette in between her teeth and rummaged around in her other pockets for a lighter. When she came up short a click sounded next to her ear and a flame burst into life a few inches from her face. Ashe’s eyes darted up to meet green glowing lights, staring down at her softly. She leaned forward, lighting the end of her cigarette with the lighter her mech was holding out to her. 

“Thanks,” She said before she inhaled quietly. Ashe and B.O.B sat in silence for a few moments as she smoked, her eyes fixed on the other side of the room. 

B.O.B stood next to her, his arms placed behind his back again, his own eyes watching his boss. Despite his robotic exterior, the concern radiating from him was almost tangible and it was starting to irritate Ashe.

“Stop it,” She growled, flicking the end of her cigarette before taking another drink from her bottle. 

_ Silence. _

“I don’t care. I’m over it. She’s moved on. Good for her. She found someone who can give her what I can’t,” Ashe rolled her eyes at B.O.B, taking another drag, still glaring at the wall.

_ Silence.  _

  
“He can be there for her. I can’t. He can give her a stable life. I can’t,” She went on, still not looking up.

A dull ache ran through her empty chest and she sighed, dragging her boots off the table, slamming them onto the dirty floorboards of the hideout and leaning her elbows on her knees. 

_ Silence. _

“I could never be there for her. Not really. She deserves the world and I could never give her that. He can. He’s a good guy. I’m not. I’m not good. Never have been.” Ashe swirled the remains of her drink in its bottle, watching the amber liquid swim around in her hands. She stubbed her cigarette out on the table and tossed the butt to the ground, taking another long drink, scowling slightly at the sting of the liquor.

_ Silence. _

“I was just a distraction for her. A little entertainment while she waited for her Prince Charming to come along. A bit of an ego boost to keep her occupied until he showed up to sweep her off her ballet shoes and take her away to her fairy tale castle. Bet he even has real horses,” Ashe rambled to herself. 

B.O.B visibly flinched behind her, the sound of his metal joints echoing off the bare walls of the rundown shack. 

“Oh relax, they’re in Fancy Pant’s castle, not here you big lug,” Ashe shook her head at him and sighed. “I still don’t understand why you’re so bloody scared of them. They’re harmless.” 

B.O.B folded his arms across his large chest and lifted his metal chin at her. 

  
“Bullshit. You are scared of them, don’t try to lie to me,” Ashe scolded, draining the last of her whiskey before wiping her lips with the back of her hand, smearing scarlet across her cheek. 

_ Silence. _

“Anyway. I’m going to bed. Don’t bother waking me. I’ll get up when I’m ready,” She told him firmly, getting to her feet. She walked passed him, crossed the room to the abandoned, dusty bar behind her mech and partner in crime and threw the empty bottle over the counter, letting it smash into pieces on the floor on the other side. Ashe half climbed onto the bar, stretched over and grabbed another bottle of whiskey. 

When she stood up, she turned to see B.O.B watching her.

_ Silence. _

“Mind yer own business B.O.B. It’s to help me sleep,” She growled quietly.

Without another word, Ashe ripped the lid from the bottle and threw back a heavy mouthful of whiskey. When she was satisfied with how much she had managed to get down her throat, she headed towards the stairs in silence. 

It wasn’t until she reached the bottom of the stairs that she stopped, looking over her shoulder at her friend.

“You ever tell anyone you saw me like this and I’ll sell you for scrap, ya hear me?” 


End file.
